


¿Cómo Enamorar a Una Omega?

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, HembraAlfa, HembraOmega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, alfa/omega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''Al encontrar lo que busca suspira tomando su teléfono. Su padre va a matarla pero joder que valdrá la pena.''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?
> 
> Advertencia: Fem!Slash, Pansione (Pansy x Hermione), Omegaverse, relación HembraAlfaxHembraOmega

 

**¿Cómo Enamorar a Una Omega?**

Pansy bufa, patea y maldice al aire su mala suerte. Había sido rechazada  _otra vez_ por la bella Omega de su clase de francés que por lo que supo estudia leyes. Pasa una mano por su corto cabello negro paseándose de un lado al otro por su habitación. ¿Por qué no correspondía a sus intentos? Es decir, ¡Ella es perfecta por Dios! Es una Alfa hecha y derecha, alta de buen cuerpo con una posición económica envidiable; es fuerte física y mentalmente siendo capaz de cuidarla junto a los hijos que engendren entonces  _¿por qué?._

—¿Otra vez te rechazó? —la divertida voz de su amigo, casi hermano, Draco Malfoy que acaba de entrar en la habitación le hace chasquear la lengua.

 _Maldito rubio teñido suertudo_ piensa con amargura. Draco se burlaba de ella sin piedad porque él había estado cortejando a su actual pareja y casi futuro esposo por años, y no que el veterinario hubiera puesto mucha resistencia a sus coqueteos. No sabe que vio Harry Potter en su pomposo amigo, ni que vio Draco en el desgarbado, aunque guapo debe admitir, Omega. Al menos ambos son felices y eso es suficiente para ella como casi hermana de su amigo.

—Ya no sé qué hacer —dice frustrada dejándose caer en su silla frente a su laptop. Ve el protector de pantalla, burbujitas de colores que saltan por todos lados posiblemente puestas allí por Blaise como venganza por haber puesto un fondo de pantalla rosa en la suya, el maldito sabe que odia las estúpidas burbujas esas y si bien es un acto infantil es lo menos dañino que ha hecho su italiano amigo.

Por un segundo por su cabeza pasa hacer una corta investigación en alguna página de preguntas sobre  _''¿cómo enamorar a una Omega?''_ pero lo descarta rápidamente. Eso sería tan estúpido y patético.

—¿Has pensado que tu método no es… adecuado para ella? —pregunta Draco con cierta precaución sacándola de sus pensamientos. Pansy es una mujer muy temperamental y no está para sus rabietas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno ella es… una come libros —ante el gruñido de la Alfa Draco rueda los ojos—. Quiero decir, pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que en otro lugar, seguro le gustan las cosas románticas o quisiera que en vez de proponerle montártela…

—¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa! —grita la morena poniéndose en pie algo sonrojada. Bueno tal vez lo sugirió, de forma sutil, pero no quería ofenderla. Sería un honor para ella estar con la bella Omega de preciosos ojos marrones.

—Como decía, en vez de proponerle montártela ¿por qué no le haces un poema o algo así de cursi? Regálale un libro o algo.

Pansy quiere protestar pero Draco cansado de la conversación, repetitiva y cansina que ha tenido antes con ella, sale de la habitación cerrando. Pansy se queda en silencio unos segundos dando vuelta a las palabras de su amigo. Mira su computadora y se sienta para hacer una rápida búsqueda en internet.

Al encontrar lo que busca suspira tomando su teléfono. Su padre va a matarla pero joder que valdrá la pena.

* * *

 

Hermione ignora el fuerte olor atrayente de la Alfa que no dejaba de molestarla desde el inicio de su tercer año. No entiende porque una mujer como ella estaría ínfimamente interesada en ella es decir ¿una Alfa rica y hermosa no tenía un montón de Omegas, Betas e incluso otras Alfas pululando a su alrededor?

Pero no puede seguir ignorando el carraspeo y el golpeteo en el suelo del tacón de cuero. Bufa enfadada y alza la vista; todo su enojo se esfuma al ver una caja extendida hacia ella, sobre esta un simple pero hermoso jazmín blanco con un bonito lazo de color bronce que lo mantiene atado a la caja.

Alza un poco más la vista encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos negros de la Alfa y la forma en que la mira la hace sonrojarse.

—¿Qué…?

—Es un regalo —dice rápidamente Pansy dejándolo en la mesa para evitar que se lo rechace.

—¿Ahora piensas comprarme con regalos? —la idea la hace molestarse y molestarse por ello la enfada aún más. Si la Alfa no le importa entonces ¿por qué le afecta la idea de que podría estar jugando con ella?

—Si quisiera comprarte te regalaría joyas Granger —dice en un bajo gruñido que la hace estremecerse pero se controla de mostrar algo en su rostro—. Solo… solo ábrelo ¿sí?

Hermione baja la vista a la caja. Toma el jazmín y sonríe un poco sintiendo su molestia disminuir ante el mensaje que intenta transmitirle la Alfa. Lo deja a un lado y con cuidado abre la caja.

Dentro hay un grueso libro de tapa dura que reza  _''Código de Hammurabi'' (1)_ en hermosas letras doradas. Contiene la respiración y lo abre dejando escapar el aire al ver una dedicatoria para ella a puño y letra por Pansy y que el libro de hecho está completamente transcrito a su idioma con notas incluidas de los arqueólogos que lo encontraron y analizaron.

—Esto es… —dice con un nudo en la garganta.

—Mis intenciones son honestas Hermione Granger —dice Pansy en un tono formal alargando una mano hacia ella tratando de controlar su sonrojo, más por orgullo que por sentir vergüenza alguna—, así que ¿aceptas mi cortejo?

Hermione pasa saliva y cierra el libro. Se pone en pie siendo consciente de los miles de ojos sobre ella y se sonroja. Baja la vista dejando que su enredado cabello cubra su rostro pensando con rapidez que decir o hacer. Obviamente no es un juego, el libro es bastante costoso y debió costarle una fortuna a Pansy como para que lo fuera. Respira hondo armándose de valor y alza la vista cuadrando sus hombros lista para enfrentar las miradas despectivas de otras mujeres de las tres Razas pero ¿qué diablos? Nunca antes le ha importado la opinión de ellas y no lo hará ahora.

—Pansy Parkinson —dice igual de formal tomando su mano—, acepto tu cortejo.

Pansy sonríe ampliamente y la abraza con fuerza antes de carraspear y apartarse un poco.

—¿Te parece si vamos al cine mañana? —pregunta como si no hubiera seguido un exabrupto impulso.

Hermione ríe no esperándose tal trivial invitación y asiente.

—Será un placer —dice antes de arrepentirse. Sabe que tiene un examen en una semana pero puede hacer una pausa de sus estudios por una noche.

Pansy sonríe y deposita un beso en su mejilla antes de girarse y salir de la biblioteca. Su padre la va a matar sí, pero valdrá la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?
> 
> Advertencia: Fem!Slash, Pansione (Pansy x Hermione), Omegaverse, relación HembraAlfaxHembraOmega

 

**Capítulo Extra**

Pansy se sobresalta cuando Hermione deja caer unos libros con más fuerza de la necesaria en la mesa de la biblioteca en la que está sentada provocando que la bibliotecaria las mire mal a ambas. La morena observa como la joven Omega fulmina con la mirada a la Beta tomando asiento y sacando sus cosas de su bolsa; no se atreve a interrumpir los murmullos entre dientes pero le intriga.

En los meses que llevaban saliendo nunca había visto a Hermione tan molesta como para hacer tanto ruido o golpear tan fuerte un libro. De hecho la chica suele expresar su enojo a viva voz con el causante de este por lo que considera que más que enojada está frustrada con algo.

—¿Puedo preguntar que pasó? —dice una vez se asegura la frustración no va a recaer sobre ella.

Hermione mira a la Alfa con labios temblorosos pero apretando la mandíbula para no dejar las lágrimas salir. El rostro enrojecido y los ojos acuosos de la castaña hacen que Pansy se envare evitando gruñir por muy poco, lista para ir a destrozar a quién fuese que le haya hecho aquéllo.

—El profesor Peterson —dice la chica entrelazando sus dedos respirando despacio. Pansy toma sus manos apretándolas con suavidad para infundirle ánimos, la castaña sonríe agradecida mientras toma cortas respiraciones para controlarse—, estaba asignando casos para las prácticas al final de la clase pero no nos asignó clase a mí y a otros 6 compañeros.

Pansy se tensa temiendo lo que sigue; puede imaginarlo al ver la pena en los ojos claros de su novia que vuelven a empañarse.

—Le dije que nos había pasado por alto y a los siete nos miró como si fuéramos escorias —la voz de la chica tiembla y sus manos se crispan alrededor de las de Pansy cuando la furia y la frustración la golpean nuevamente—. Me respondió que no nos asignaría nada, que si estábamos en su clase era porque el rector lo había obligado pero que por él no vamos a pasar el curso para que aprendamos que nuestro lugar no es…

Pansy se pone en pie interrumpiéndola para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza. Hermione se estremece aferrándose con fuerza a ella temblando de pies a cabeza sintiéndose débil por parecer tan frágil frente a su Alfa. Sabe que Pansy no pensará menos de ella pero en ese momento no se siente con la fuerza para pensar racionalmente.

—Nos dijo que nuestro lugar como Omegas está en la casa cuidando niños y esperando a nuestros Alfas con las piernas abiertas —dice a media voz provocando que Pansy se tense por completo. La joven gruñe y aprieta el abrazo protectoramente.

—Voy a destrozarlo —dice Pansy besando suave su frente.

Hermione siente que debe preocuparse, tensarse u oponerse pero en cambio su cuerpo se relaja por completo al escucharle. Sabe que Pansy no va a hacerlo solo porque sienta que debe protegerla sino por lo injusto que es su estúpido y retrógrado profesor con ella y sus compañeros. Sonríe un poco animada al sentirse apoyada por su pareja sintiendo su corazón derretirse un poco más por la Alfa.

* * *

Una semana después Hermione y sus compañeros fueron llamados a la oficina del rector dónde éste personalmente les asignó un caso para su práctica. La castaña se sintió muy sorprendida porque no solo representarían casos de discriminación contra Omegas sino que también tenían un plazo mayor para dramatizar el juicio utilizando compañeros que se prestasen a eso.

Lo que si no fue una sorpresa fue enterarse que su profesor fue forzado a tomar unas largas vacaciones, en palabras del director, y fue reemplazado por una bonita Beta que les asignó tareas extras para recuperar los puntos que injustamente su profesor les quitó.

—No sé qué hiciste —dice Hermione al encontrarse con su novia en un receso. La morena alza la vista del libro que lee y le sonríe con suavidad—, pero gracias.

—No hay de qué querida, ¿qué tal la nueva profesora?

Hermione se sienta a su lado sonriendo sacando su propio libro hablando rápidamente sobre lo emocionante que era su caso y contándole los puntos de vista que ya tenía sobre este. Pansy sonríe satisfecha de haber conseguido esa brillante sonrisa en el bello rostro de su novia y la abraza escuchándola con gusto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?
> 
> Advertencia: BlaisexRon, mención de Drarry

**Jaque**

—¡Jaque! —la sonrisa brillante en el pecoso rostro del Omega le hace refunfuñar y gruñir, mira el tablero tratando de concentrarse en su siguiente movimiento más que en lo malditamente sexy que se ve su novio sonrojado por la emoción de ganarle y su estúpida sonrisa de victoria. Pasa su lengua por sus labios pensativo antes de mover su reina para bloquear el jaque.

Sin embargo nada más soltar la maltratada pieza de madera por el largo uso a través de los años sabe que ha cometido un terrible error; al alzar la vista y ver los ojos de su pelirrojo novio tomar ese brillo casi demencial que tenía cuando su estratagema rendía frutos confirma que no debió hacer eso. De pronto su reina le es arrebatada y en su lugar se coloca un arfil rodeando así a su rey con una torre al frente, el alfil a su esquina, un peón a su lado y un caballo puesto para que no importara hacia dónde se moviese bordeando los otros obstáculos caiga en una casilla para ser devorado.

—Jaque mate —dice orgulloso el Omega sonriendo con malicia preparado para restregarle su victoria en la cara. El Alfa no puede soportarlo más tiempo y se lanza sobre su novio provocando que el tablero se caiga con todas las piezas rebotando alrededor de la habitación.

El joven pelirrojo jadea sorprendido estremeciéndose a la expectativa de que hará su novio. Lo mira inocentemente sonriendo como una dulce ovejita pero internamente piensa en todas las posibles repercusiones que acarreará su actitud pedante frente al orgulloso y competitivo Alfa; por muy poco evita suspirar o derretirse bajo el cuerpo del joven, podría desear con todas sus fuerzas eso pero su orgullo no le dejará hacérselo tan fácil.

—Eres un pequeño provocativo y muy orgulloso,  _Ronald_ —susurra inclinándose más sobre él dejando suaves besos en su cuello arrancándole un suspiro—, creo que voy a tener que darte una lección de humildad —sonríe siniestramente deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta del joven que pasa saliva ansioso por la mencionada ''lección''.

—Oye Blaise, ¿te gustaría…? ¡Demonios! —la voz de Pansy les hace separarse de golpe con tal violencia que Blaise termina enredado en las sábanas para luego caer de la cama. Ante eso Pansy deja escapar una fuerte risotada apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. Oh cielos, ¿interrumpo algo?

—¡Pansy! —la voz de Hermione tras ella hace que el sonrojo en los rostros de los jóvenes aumente aún más.

—¡Con un demonio Parkinson te dije que estaría aquí con Ron! —reclama el joven poniéndose en pie limpiando su ropa tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que oscurece aún más su piel por haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—Oh, debiste decirme que estarías aquí con Ron para  _eso_ —dice la joven con picardía ganándose un pellizco por parte de su novia. —¡Hey! ¿Eso por qué fue?

Hermione entrecierra los ojos molesta unos segundos antes de girarse y sonreír ampliamente al posar sus ojos en Ron.

—¡Ron! Que agradable verte de nuevo, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Ron se pone tan rojo como su cabello poniéndose en pie con torpeza alisando su ropa acomodándose lo mejor posible la erección que, a pesar de la vergüenza y el susto, no parece estar muy dispuesta a disminuir. Carraspea y pasa una mano por su cabello tratando de acomodarse un poco.

—Bien, bien Hermione y em ¿y tú?

La joven sonríe y se acerca abrazándolo ignorando el olor que aún desprenden ambos jóvenes sentándose a hablar con su amigo. La familia de Ron había ganado un viaje gratis a Egipto por el trabajo de su hijo Charlie por lo que en las vacaciones no se habían visto. Ron sonríe y responde a sus preguntas contento de poder hablar con su amiga de un tema seguro.

—¿Qué querías Pansy? —pregunta Blaise acercándose a su amiga mirando con recelo a la Omega.

—Quería saber si les gustaría ir en una cita triple, Draco y Harry ya se apuntaron.

Blaise lo piensa unos segundos mirando a su novio que habla emocionado con su amiga sonriendo feliz. Suspira derrotado, había planeado pasar ese día por completo con él pero la felicidad que en el rostro de Ron es suficiente aliciente para echar por la ventana su plan.

—De acuerdo, voy a cambiarme.

Pansy sonríe al ver a su amigo negando; nunca pensó que Blaise fuera a caer tan duro por su novio pero le alegraba. Agita su mano al verlo entrar en el baño y va con los dos Omegas para informarle de la cita que tendrían en conjunto, sería muy interesante ver como se comportaban los tres Omegas juntos pues, hasta ahora, solo había visto la interacción de dos de los tres amigos.


	4. Especial de navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad a TODOS!
> 
> Este es un bonito regalo para Sthefynice, porque se lo merece.
> 
> ¡Fluff para todos!

**Oh, blanca navidad**

Pansy frunce la nariz al ver el departamento de su novia decorado con tanto rojo, simple pero demasiado rojo para su gusto; Draco, Blaise y Theodore sentados en un solo sofá parecían bastante incomodos también con la decoración, pero cuando sus respectivos novios salen de la cocina sus ceños fruncidos se transforman en sonrisas embobadas. Pansy mira ansiosa la puerta esperando que Hermione también salga, pero no es así, mira a Harry y este le hace señas hacia la habitación.

La Alfa sonríe agradecida y va hacia allí un poco nerviosa, en verdad espera que a su novia le guste su regalo de navidad. La Omega no era muy de llevar joyería, pero Pansy había visto la bonita pieza en una subasta en línea y al leer la historia tras ella supo que era perfecta para Hermione; al llegar a la habitación toca con suavidad.

—Adelante —al oír a Hermione Pansy abre la puerta entrando. Se queda sin aire al verla vestir con un pantalón negro y un sencillo suéter de un bonito azul claro que resalta todo en ella; para Pansy no había prenda que no resaltase la belleza desalineada de toda Hermione, más de una vez se lo ha comentado siempre consiguiendo la misma respuesta avergonzada de la joven. —¡Pansy! Creí llegarías más tarde.

—Terminé temprano lo que estaba haciendo —se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza besando todo su rostro—, estás hermosa, por cierto.

—Por favor Pansy —la castaña rueda los ojos riendo—, siempre dices eso.

—Porque siempre estás hermosa —la morena sonríe besándola una vez más antes de separarse—. Te tengo un regalo.

De su chaqueta saca la alargada cajita de terciopelo en la que había llegado el regalo, estaba un poco oxidada y el bonito color verde de la caja se había deslavado por el paso del tiempo, pero Pansy hizo lo mejor posible para que se viera bien sin atreverse a cambiar la caja original del objeto. Se aleja un poco más para poder ver la reacción de Hermione que abre la caja con mucho cuidado; Pansy pasa saliva un poco nerviosa al ver como Hermione primero parece impresionada, luego un poco molesta y luego se relaja contando hasta un número indefinido para armarse de paciencia.

—Pansy sabes que no me gustan…

—La conseguí en una subasta de objetos antiguos —se apresura a cortarla llamando su atención.

La Alfa toma sus manos y la guía a la cama sentándose. Respira hondo tomando el pequeño relicario que hay en su interior de plata envejecida con un entramado diseño como de ramas que se extienden desde la preciosa piedra roja del centro.

—Decían que perteneció a una condesa hace mucho tiempo, cuándo aún no se tenía conocimiento de las castas —empieza a contarle sin apartar la vista del relicario—, la condesa había tenido muy mala suerte en el amor hasta que un día se encontró con una adivina, una vieja gitana que le vendió esto diciéndole que esta joya era mágica.

Ríe suave al ver a Hermione bufar murmurando entre dientes lo ridículo que suena eso de joyas mágicas.

—Le dijo que cuándo conociera a esa persona especial, alguien que la amaría y a quién amaría hasta el final de sus días, la frotara tres veces y la piedra cambiaría de color —señala la pequeña piedra en el centro. Hermione observa curiosa el brillante rojo de la pequeña joya, duda de que esa leyenda sea real pero no puede evitar sentirse cautivada por las palabras de Pansy—. La condesa lo hizo con varios amantes, pero jamás dio resultados; estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuándo…

—¿Cuándo qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Hermione mira a Pansy sin poder ocultar su curiosidad arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de su novia.

—Cuándo conoció a una bella y joven duquesa de la que quedó prendada nada más verla. Intentó negárselo, que no era correcto amar a una dama, inmoral —Pansy rueda sus ojos divertida—, pero cuando por fin aceptó sus sentimientos y la hermosa duquesa los aceptó, volvió a frotar la piedra y ésta cambió del rojo a un azul tan intenso como el mar.

Pansy toma la mano de Hermione con cuidado para dejar un beso en ella antes de juntas frotar la pequeña piedra roja. Como Hermione esperaba nada pasó por lo que ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de reír y abrazarse, era una tonta leyenda antigua que posiblemente no tendría nada de verídico. Hermione besa a Pansy con amor agradeciendo el regalo y permite que esta se lo coloque para juntas ir fuera a celebrar la navidad con sus amigos.

Ninguna de las dos notó como la piedrecita roja poco a poco se tornó de un bello color azul profundo.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) El Código de Hammurabi es uno de los conjuntos de leyes más antiguos que se han encontrado y uno de los ejemplares mejor conservados de este tipo de documentos creados en la antigua Mesopotamia. Se basa en la aplicación de la ley del Talión, y es también uno de los más tempranos ejemplos del principio de presunción de inocencia, pues sugiere que el acusado o el acusador tienen la oportunidad de aportar pruebas.
> 
> Fuente: Wikipedia


End file.
